


At the right time, with the right person

by Lesbianwitch



Series: Becoming Spider-Woman [1]
Category: Marvel, Post-Spider-Man PS4 - Fandom, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man PS4 - Fandom
Genre: A little sad but mostly sweet, Baby, Birth, F/M, Insomniac's Spider-Man - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Miscarriage mention, Peter and MJ have a baby, Pregnancy, Pregnant Mary Jane Watson, Romance, Spider-Dad, Spider-Man PS4 Spoilers, sony, spider-fam, super-heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianwitch/pseuds/Lesbianwitch
Summary: "I think you're going to be an amazing dad someday. At the right time.""With the right person."----------About 5 years after the Devil's Breath incident, Peter and MJ are married and are starting a family of their own.----------This fic is a prelude to a later story I'm writing about their daughter taking up the mantle of Spider-Woman.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Becoming Spider-Woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598413
Comments: 31
Kudos: 53





	1. The best birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel fic to my upcoming fic about their daughter Mayday. 
> 
> There's some sad stuff with mentioning miscarriages, but it's a happy ending for the family. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out MJ is pregnant. Sweetness ensues.

“I told you a hundred times, MJ, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Peter called from the living room.

His wife was getting his birthday gift out from underneath their bed. “And you should know by now that I won’t listen,” she called back after pulling the small gift bag out. She stood up and returned to the living room where he was waiting on the couch. “If it makes you feel better, I only got one small thing.”

Well, one small thing with a big announcement. 

She handed him the gift bag and sat down next to him. He jokingly shook the gift bag a little. “It doesn’t sound like a puppy,” he quipped.

MJ swatted Peter on the shoulder, making him laugh. “Oh, shut up and open it.”

“Okay, okay, as you wish,” he said, throwing a hand up in mock surrender. He slowly took the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled the gift out.

MJ bit her lip as he pulled the paper aside to reveal a red-and-blue baby onesie with the Spider-Man logo on it. She watched as Peter took a few seconds to process what it meant. He looked at the onesie, then back at her. “Oh my God…” he said.

She almost wished that she was videoing this as the realization crossed his face. Peter grinned. “You’re pregnant!”

“Nothing much gets past you, does it?” MJ said teasingly. He put down the onesie on the coffee table and hugged her tightly. She was surprised he didn’t do a backflip or something when they let go. 

“I found out a few days ago but I wanted to surprise you on your birthday,” she said. 

“This is the best present you could’ve gotten me,” Peter said. “How far along are you?” 

MJ looked down at her still-flat stomach. “Well, I haven’t been to the doctor just yet, but my guess is at about 10 weeks.”

Peter leaned against the couch and rested a hand on his head. “We’re going to be parents,” he said as the realization dawned on him.

“Well, not for another eight or so months, but yeah,” MJ said, sighing in disbelief. “Kind of crazy isn’t it?”

“For once in my life, this is a good kind of crazy,” he said. 

She pulled him in for a kiss. Peter’s hand came to rest on her abdomen.


	2. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ wakes Peter up in the middle of the night.

“Pete. Pete, wake up.” MJ’s voice cut through whatever dream he was having.

He immediately sat upright. 50 different panic-laced scenarios went through his head. “What? What is it? What’s wrong?”

He braced himself for the worst. He expected to see blood on the sheets, like the last 2 miscarriages. This time the pregnancy had progressed well past the point where the other two miscarriages occurred. But the thoughts of bloodstained sheets and MJ’s shaky voice weren’t going to leave him anytime soon. 

MJ put a hand on his chest to try to reassure him. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Everything’s fine.”

She turned on the light next to her so he could see for himself. “The baby’s fine. They’re doing great, actually. Here.”

MJ took his hand and placed it on the right side of her stomach. Peter leaned forward and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. The parents-to-be waited for what would happen next.  
“Just give them a minute,” MJ said. 

A couple of heartbeats later, the baby moved, feeling like flutters against Peter’s hand. He marveled at the sensation. “Wow.”

MJ smiled “Yeah.”

A year and a half and two lost pregnancies later, they could finally feel their baby kick. They could relax now. 

“I’m sorry that I woke you up,” MJ glanced at the clock and winced at the ungodly hour she had woken him up at. And on a night where Spider-Man wasn’t needed. “It’s the first time you’ve been home in awhile, and I just didn’t want you to miss it…”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Peter reassured her, taking his hand off of the swell of her stomach and placing it on her cheek. “You can always wake me up for things like this.”

He kissed her, tasting her favorite raspberry lip balm. When they broke apart, MJ adjusted how she sat in bed so she was completely facing Peter. “It kind of makes it more real, doesn’t it? Feeling them kick?”

“Yeah,” Peter admitted. “It’s one thing to see the picture on the ultrasound. It’s something totally different when you can feel them. How far along are you?” 

“Five months,” MJ replied. She paused for a moment, deciding how she was going to say what she wanted to say next. “I also didn’t get to apologize for not telling you sooner that I was pregnant again.”

Peter gave her a puzzled look. “You don’t have to apologize for that.”

“But I do.” MJ rested a hand on her stomach and drew circles on it with her index finger, and didn’t look at him. “I knew I was pregnant when I started getting nauseous and light-headed again. I waited longer to take the test, and when it came back positive I didn’t want to tell you right away because I didn’t want to repeat what happened the last two times I got a positive. And you were dealing with Spider-Man problems… I just didn’t want to add to what was going on with you in case something happened again…”

MJ closed her eyes as if that would ward off the memories of those days. Taking a deep breath, she opened them again to look at Peter in the eye. “It was wrong to keep that from you, and I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Peter patted the spot next to him. She scooted over and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

“You were scared, and I’m sorry if I did or said anything to make you feel like you couldn’t tell me what was happening. We’re in this together, okay?” he said. 

“Okay,” she said softly. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, relaxing into each other’s embrace, their hands resting on MJ’s stomach. 

The baby kicked again. “You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of feeling that,” Peter said.

“Me neither,” MJ said contentedly.


	3. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, Mayday Parker.

MJ watched the city through the window in her hospital room, one hand resting on her belly, the other pressed against the wall. Even when she was standing up she had a trail of wires connecting her to various monitors that were tracking her contractions and the baby’s heartbeat. The fast whoosh whoosh whoosh of the baby’s heartbeat over the speakers was comforting background noise. She was dressed in a light blue hospital gown and her bright red hair was tied up into a messy bun instead of her usual ponytail. The news played on the TV, but she wasn’t really paying too much attention to it. Even when she was technically on maternity leave, she couldn’t stay out of the loop for too long. 

The muscles in her abdomen sharply tightened. MJ winced and leaned against the wall for support. She started slowly breathing in and out as she rode the contraction out. They were getting longer, MJ noticed as the contraction worked its course. They weren’t at the screaming-for-an-epidural phase, but they were strong enough for her to have to stop what she was doing until it ebbed away. She let out a long breath as the contraction ended and sat up straight again to find her husband coming back into the room after searching for a decent vending machine.

“How are you doing?” he asked her. He must’ve seen the end of the last contraction.

“How many times are you going to ask me that?” MJ said lightly. “I’m not going to fall apart because of a few contractions, Pete. I’ll be okay.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Peter said. “I guess I’m a little anxious.”

“Don’t worry, tiger, the part where I start snapping at you doesn’t come until later,” MJ said playfully. She looked down at her large belly and gestured to it “I think the baby’s already inherited your sense of timing.”

MJ’s labor was induced at the hospital a week after her due date came and went, and not too much progress had been made in the 8 hours since they jump-started her labor. Looks like this baby was going to take their time arriving. 

He gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Peter’s phone chimed, and he pulled it out of his pocket to check it. MJ tried to read the crime system notification upside down. “Is everything okay out there?”

“Nothing I need to swing in for,” he replied, putting the phone back in his pocket. “Besides, Miles is being Spidey today.”

“He’s been taking up more Spidey shifts lately,” MJ noticed. “Did you ask him to?”

“No, no. He volunteered actually. The kid’s been really getting into it. But,” he added, “I told him to not fall behind on schoolwork, and if it was more than he can handle he’s supposed to call me.”

MJ placed a hand on her stomach and the baby responded with a kick. “So, you’re on paternity leave?” 

“Well, Peter Parker has paid paternity leave for 10 weeks. Spider-Man’s just on call. I’ll try to be home as much as possible, though. Miles volunteered to take up extra Spidey shifts if I needed to be Spider-Dad.”

MJ chuckled. “Spider-Dad?” she repeated. “That’s a new one.”

“His words, not mine,” Peter insisted. 

She playfully rolled her eyes at him.“Sure.”

His phone beeped with more urgency this time. Peter read the notification out loud, concern creeping into his voice. “The power’s down at the Raft.”

“Another breakout?” MJ said, her worry growing. 

“It might be. Miles can’t handle that on his own, especially if it escalates.” 

He looked up from his phone. MJ shook her head. “Don’t give me that conflicted look,” MJ said. “You know what you need to do.”  
“I know, I just don’t want to leave you here with the baby coming…”

“Pete,” she took his hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be okay here. We’ve got great doctors and nurses. There won’t be much of a city left for our baby to grow up in if the Raft prisoners got out.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised. He placed a hand on her stomach and addressed the baby. “And you, don’t show up until I get here, okay?”

The baby kicked against his hand. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” MJ said. She hugged him as close to her as she could with her belly in the way. “We’ll be okay, tiger.”

He gave her a long kiss before running off.  
\---  
“I thought you were busy being Spider-Dad!” Miles said when Peter arrived.  
“Is that how we’re going to keep referring to me as?” he replied as he took out 2 of the prisoners that had Miles cornered. “And no, but I just came here from the hospital. MJ’s been in labor for the last few hours. It looks like today’s the day.”

“Hey, you came up with the name, Spider-Dad,” Miles said as he webbed up another prisoner. “And you should be with MJ right now, it’s an important day for both of you. I’ve got this.”

A nearby explosion rumbled through the prison yard. “Well, this got a little messier,” Peter remarked, bracing himself for whatever fresh hell that was about to break loose.  
\---  
MJ had the news turned on to find out what was happening with the Raft situation.The screen showed footage taken from a helicopter of the fight at the Raft. One of the anchors was commentating with what little information there was available on the actual breakout. The baby was kicking again at the mention of Spider-Man. MJ gently rubbed the area where they were most active. “That’s your dad they’re talking about. He’ll be back soon.”

MJ took some deep breaths to try to shake off her nerves. She was more than used to Peter dealing with dangerous situations in the years they’d been together but today, it was something different. Now, they were adding a small, helpless person to the mix. She sighed and continued to watch the report. She braced herself against the edge of her bed as she felt another contraction coming. 

Warm liquid suddenly trickled down her leg, making her take a sharp intake of breath as she realized what was happening. Her water had finally broken. Just as she was recovering from the last contraction another one hit. She pressed the button to call the nurse in, who checked her dilation and found her at 9 centimeters. 

“You’re doing great, dear. You’ll be holding your baby soon,” the nurse reported with a kind smile. She looked around the room. “Where’s your partner?”

“Work emergency,” MJ replied, looking over her shoulder at the TV, where the news was still on the commercial break. “He’ll be back soon.”

“Well, you might want to tell him to hurry back, because at this rate you’ll be parents in less than an hour.”  
\---  
With both Spider-Men there, the Raft situation was cleaned up relatively quickly. Peter hoped that it didn’t take too long for him to swing back to the hospital in time. As if on cue, MJ called. 

“I’ve got to take this,” Peter said to Miles. 

“I’ll fill Yuri in,” Miles said. “You go be Spider-Dad.”

Peter chuckled. Looks like that nickname was going to stick around for a bit. 

Peter snagged a boost off of the back of a police helicopter before answering the call. “Hey, I’m on my way back to you now. Is everything okay?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Everything got sorted out. But enough about me. How are you and the baby?”  
“Well, it looks like someone’s ready to make their appearance.”

Peter let go of the bottom of the helicopter once they reached the city. He started to pick up the swinging pace to reach the hospital. He couldn’t be late for this. “What’s the room number again?”

MJ replied with pain in her voice. “298.”

“Got it, I’ll be there soon. Don’t have the baby ‘til I get there, okay?”

MJ’s voice shook. “I’ll try.”  
\----  
He managed to splutter out where he was headed to the receptionist when he arrived at the maternity ward. The secretary recognized him from earlier and let him by. He could’ve sworn he heard her laugh when he took off down the hallway to MJ’s room. God, he hoped he wasn’t late this time.

When he came in, the medical staff was already doing the final preparations for the delivery. MJ was starting to push at the doctor’s instruction and had her eyes squeezed shut with the effort.

“MJ, I’m here,” Peter said in case she didn’t hear him scramble in there. 

“About...time,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I'm so sorry."

The doctor told her to take a break and she relaxed against the pillows.  
She sucked in a deep breath before opening her eyes again to find her disheveled, windburned husband sitting next to her. “Hi,” she finally said, mustering a watery smile. 

“Hi,” Peter said, kissing the top of her head. “Sorry I wasn’t here longer.”

MJ wanted to say something back, but the next contraction started and the doctor ordered her to push again. She removed her death grip from the side of the bed and Peter took her hand instead. “You’re doing so great,” he said softly. 

She didn’t know whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him right now.

After a long cycle of pushing and squeezing Peter’s hand and taking breaks to breathe, their baby arrived. A pink, dark-haired, screaming little girl. Peter didn’t even bother pretending to be “cool” when she was born. The tears came hot and fast down his face as the doctor placed her on MJ’s chest. He knew he was biased, but he thought she was the most beautiful baby he’d ever seen. 

“She’s here,” MJ whispered, not quite believing what she was seeing.

“Yeah, she is. You did so great,” Peter kissed her on the cheek.

“I know,” MJ replied with a watery chuckle. She started to wipe at the blood and fluid on her daughter’s face with the blanket she was wrapped in. Their baby’s face was scrunched up against the lights in the delivery room and kept screaming at her surroundings. She was perfect. MJ pressed her lips to the top of her daughter’s head. Two years later, they could finally hold her. 

One of the nurses asked if they had a name for the newest member of the Parker family. MJ looked up from their daughter to her husband. Names were something that came up in conversation almost as often as the possibility of their daughter having superpowers, but like the superpower discussion, they never fully resolved that either. 

“Did you have anything in mind?” Peter asked her.

MJ looked back at their daughter before replying. “I like May.”

“You…” Peter’s voice shook at the mention of his late aunt. “You wanna name her after Aunt May?”

MJ looked up to see Peter’s eyes were glassy. She started backpedaling. “We don’t have to name her after May if you don’t want to.”

Peter brushed away some tears before replying. “No, no… She… she would’ve been honored.”

“Is that what you want to do?” MJ asked. 

“Yes, absolutely,” he reached out to touch his daughter’s cheek. “Hello, May.”  
\---  
A few hours after her birth, May Parker was sound asleep in her father’s arms, making her parents’ hearts melt with every cute little sound she made. She was wrapped in a purple blanket with a matching little hat. Peter stroked the soft, soft skin on the palm of their daughter's hand. She cooed in her sleep and squeezed his index finger. 

“Strong grip,” Peter remarked. “But she doesn’t seem to be sticking to me.”

He gently pulled away from his daughter's grasp to test that. Success. He kissed her tiny fist. 

MJ watched Peter interact with their daughter. They had discussed what they would do if the baby ended up having superpowers, but the "if" part of that phrase seemed to be what they focused on. 

“Are you disappointed that she didn’t stick to you?” MJ asked. 

“Not really,” Peter replied. “But can you imagine if she did though? She’d find a way to crawl up the walls.”

MJ chuckled at the mental image of their daughter sticking to the ceiling to avoid eating her peas. “Or once she starts walking?”

Peter gave a mock shudder. “Let’s not think about that.”

His tone then became more serious. “All jokes aside, I almost don’t want her to have my powers. I don’t want her to have to make the same choices I did.”

They sat in silence for a while before Peter passed their daughter back to his wife. He tried changing the subject. “You know, Aunt May told me once we’d have beautiful babies,” he said, gently pulling baby May’s hat down to cover her little head better. 

“She was right,” MJ said contentedly. “But for the record, I am not doing this again.”

“One’s enough,” Peter agreed. “Something tells me this one is going to be a handful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Mayday's here! I'm continuing this story in the next part of the series. There's going to be a bit of a time jump from here, but I hope you like what you see so far and keep following along!
> 
> —-  
> EDIT: Okay, there’s another chapter. Next big part/time jump to come soon!


	4. Spider-Dad and Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ goes back to work. Peter becomes Spider-Dad. May gets her nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent 10 minutes researching how to hold a 3-month-old and 3-month-old baby behavior for this. I’m going to get parenting ads for weeks now because of this fic. You’re welcome.

“You sure you can handle her all by yourself, tiger?” MJ said teasingly.

  
“Of course,” Peter said, picking May up from the bassinet. “Miles is on patrol today, I’ll go tonight when you get home. If Miles absolutely needs backup, I’ll call the sitter.”

  
They went over this plan 100 times in the last week as MJ got ready to fully return to the Bugle. Not that she really wanted to stay away from her job that long. Her boss had to straight up tell the front desk to send her home if she showed up before her 3 months' maternity leave ended. She managed to compromise by working on occasional stories from home, making phone calls and writing articles and conducting research on her laptop while May was napping. Today was her first full day of work at the office.

  
MJ picked up her work bag and her raincoat and placed it by the front door. She reviewed the checklist. “Okay, there should be plenty of milk and formula in the fridge. We got diapers yesterday… anything else I’m forgetting?”

  
Peter walked up to the door, carrying May so that she was sitting up on his arm and had his other one resting on her chest. “Yeah, one more thing.”

  
He kissed her slowly until May interrupted with a little indignant noise. She was starting to get a little more chatty with her baby talk lately. Both parents chuckled.

  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you, May,” MJ kissed May on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t drive your dad too crazy.”

  
MJ opened the door and gave one more look at her family before reentering the workforce.

  
“Say bye, mommy!” Peter picked up one of May’s arms and waved it for her.

  
MJ smiled at her dorky husband. “I’ll see you both later.”

  
The door closed, leaving Peter alone with May in the apartment. “Okay, what are we going to do today?”

  
May babbled out nonsense. Peter nodded as if he understood her. “Playtime it is.”  
\---  
May fussed on and off for the first few hours they were alone. He tried distractions like playtime with Spider-Plushie, letting her lay on her stomach. They would work for a few minutes, then she’d make her displeasure heard again. Then he tried the essentials--diaper changes, feeding her, even settling her in for a nap.

  
“I think all I’m doing is making you more upset,” he said to her as her fussing turned to full-on crying. “I’m sorry.”

  
He started bouncing her a little. “Do you miss Mom? Is that what this was about?”

  
May closed her eyes and kept wailing. “I miss her too, hon. But she’s doing some important work right now.”

Peter grabbed the nearest spit-up towel and threw it over his shoulder. He started to pat her back. “I’m sorry, I can’t make you happy right now, May. I just want to be around for as long as I’m able to before I have important work to do too.”

May’s wails started to subside.

“‘Cause soon enough I won’t always be at home,” he continued, fully aware that his daughter had absolutely no idea what he was saying and probably didn’t care. He heard his fear creep into his voice. “And that’s not because Mom and I don’t love you or anything. It’s because we are both trying to make this city a better place for you to grow up in. And I sound like gibberish to you, I know, but I hope you’ll understand one day.”

May was quiet, then suddenly let out a loud burp. Jackpot.

“So that’s what it was,” Peter said, taking her off his shoulder and supporting her back as he placed her in his lap. “You made me spill my guts just for it to be all about gas, huh?”

His daughter poked her tongue out of her mouth. Her eyes, green like her mother’s, shone with amusement at her dad. But soon enough, her little mouth stretched into a wide yawn, and Peter figured out what to do next.

“So why don’t we make a deal, Miss May-day,” he said standing up again. “Why don’t I let you take a nap with Spider-Plushie,” he grunted as he picked the toy up from the floor, “and you don’t date anyone until you’re twenty? Deal?”

May cooed.

“Okay, nineteen. But I draw the line there. High school dating doesn’t always work out the way people say it does.”

More baby noises. “Maybe it did work out in the end with your mom and I, but we’re the exception.”  
May went down for her nap easily. The afternoon’s events definitely wore her out.  
\---  
MJ came back from work earlier than she used to before May was born. “How did it go?” she said after kissing her husband and scooping her daughter from his arms.

  
“Great, actually. Mayday here was a little fussy once she noticed that you left but I think she likes daddy-daughter time.”

  
“Mayday?” MJ raised an eyebrow and addressed the baby. “Is that what he’s calling you now?”

  
“It slipped out when I was talking to her, but I kind of like it,” Peter mused. “It rhymes.”

  
“Congratulations, you passed kindergarten,” MJ said teasingly. “I like it, too. We’ll see how long that lasts before it transitions to ‘young lady’ or her full name.”

  
“I’d give it until at least high school.”

  
Peter’s crime tracker app chimed as if on cue and he pulled it out of his pocket. Time to transition from Spider-Dad to Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kind of lied when I said that Mayday's birth was the last chapter before her story really picks up. At this point, who knows how much more I'm going to add to this part? I love me some Parker family sweetness. Maybe if people make some requests I'll put that in a separate story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think in the comments.


	5. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayday starts walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up raw here, but I just wanted to share it. Hope y'all like some Spider-Fam sweetness!

Spider-Man was out on patrol tonight, and the filing deadline was earlier than usual for MJ’s article. It was a feature piece, something she hadn’t done in a while since she first joined the Bugle and it was kind of refreshing. Thankfully most of it was done already, because her attention was somewhat divided. MJ started out with May in her lap and typing with one hand. She would occasionally bounce her if she got antsy, but eventually she decided to move her workspace from the kitchen table to the couch so May could play on the floor and she could keep a close eye on her.

May’s first birthday was two months away. In the last few months, she’d grown more hair, brown and perpetually messy like her father’s, and May shared her mother’s blue eyes. She was already trying to talk, and loved testing out her voice with babbles. It was going to be interesting when she figured out how to say full sentences.

MJ used to tease Peter for all the pictures and videos he took of her since she was born, but sometimes she’d find herself looking back at those photos and having a hard time believing that their daughter was starting to walk. She would lean against furniture and walk next to it for a few steps before stumbling. But she would already be trying to get herself up before either parent swooped to help her. MJ didn’t know what kind of person May would turn out to be yet, but there was a determined look in those blue eyes that wasn’t going to be ignored. It was only a matter of time before she took those steps on her own, and they’d have to baby proof their home again.

MJ looked up from her work to make sure May wasn’t chewing on something she wasn’t supposed to. She’d started eating solid foods a little while ago with her new teeth that were popping up. Now she’d try to chew on just about anything she found interesting. If Peter wasn’t keeping his Spidey gear out of the way before, he definitely was now. 

So far her daughter wasn’t doing anything she wasn’t supposed to. She was leaning against the chair next to the couch MJ sat on, taking a couple of wobbly little steps. MJ glanced back at the computer screen and typed the last few sentences on the document before sending it in for final edits. She looked up from the light of the screen to see May push herself away from the chair 

She wobbled a little on her chubby legs without the help of the chair. MJ realized what was happening and quickly snapped her laptop shut and put it on the couch cushion next to her. Was she going to walk on her own today? And of all the days to leave it charging in the bedroom….

But MJ didn’t want to miss what happened next. May held her little arms out for balance. MJ knelt on the floor a few feet away from her and held out her hands to encourage her. May took a wobbly step.

She grinned. “Good job, Mayday! Keep going, sweetie!”

May looked at her mom and smiled. She probably didn’t understand what she was saying but she could register that she was doing something right. She took another step, then another. 

The front door opened and May promptly plopped to the floor with a little thud. MJ sighed, but she was elated. Her daughter just took her first steps!

“Hey ladies!” Peter came in. 

“Pete! May was just walking!” MJ called over her shoulder.

“Really?” Peter dropped whatever he was carrying and hurried into the living room. MJ helped May stand up and positioned her so she’d be facing him. He knelt down a couple of feet away from them.

“Show daddy what you did today,” she said encouragingly to May before letting go of her.

After a few seconds of wobbling with MJ holding her hands out in case she needed to stop a wipeout, May took a few tiny steps to Peter before falling forward into his waiting arms. He promptly scooped her up, making her giggle. “Good job, Mayday!” he said kissing her a few times on her forehead and cheek.   
He turned his attention back to MJ. “I remember reading that most babies don’t walk until they’re a year old.”

MJ shrugged. “I guess she was determined to do it today.”

“The train picked the perfect day to be on time,” Peter said before giving MJ a quick kiss. 

“She’s going to be running around before we know it,” MJ said, giving May’s leg a little squeeze.   
Peter looked around the apartment. “We definitely need to babyproof again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do love me some Spider-fam fluff. I will get to older!Mayday soon!


End file.
